


Moments of Respite

by innerslytherin



Series: The Fifth Year [15]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerslytherin/pseuds/innerslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer gives chess lessons and Dave discusses Hail-Mary plays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments of Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://resolucidity.livejournal.com/profile)[**resolucidity**](http://resolucidity.livejournal.com/) for the beta. **Spoilers for "Uncanny Valley".**

  
Aaron kept one eye on Jack even as he watched the growing crowd at Spencer's chess table.  Sometimes it was strangely easy to forget he was sleeping with a genius.  Other times, like this moment, or earlier in this case, were clear reminders.  Then he always wondered how he had managed to forget.  
   
Jack's swing bumped Aaron's leg.  "Why are all those people watching Spesser?"  
   
Aaron smiled down at his son.  "Spencer is showing them how to play chess."  
   
"Is that a game?  I want to learn!"  
   
Aaron's smile widened.  He liked the idea of Spencer teaching Jack to play, though he had no idea if a four-year-old of average-to-high intelligence would be able to grasp the game.  "Maybe he'll teach you."  
   
Jack cheered and started pumping his legs again.  Aaron's heart soared along with the swing at the sight of his son so happy.  Jack still obviously didn't entirely grasp all the changes in his life.  Sometimes he still asked when Mommy was coming home.  But for the most part he seemed to be adjusting well.  And seeing his son cope helped Aaron cope in turn.  Of course, Spencer was helping with that part, as well.  
   
The man in question appeared at Aaron's side.  
   
"Hey.  I finished trouncing Lee.  You want to get that pizza we promised Jack?"  
   
Aaron smiled.  "Sounds good."  
   
"_Pizza_!" Jack shouted, jumping off his swing.  
   
"Jack's been looking forward to this all day," Aaron said.  He slipped his hands in his pockets and walked next to Spencer as Jack ran ahead.  His son knew not to go past the sidewalk without them, so Aaron let him spend more of his energy.  
   
"The pizza?" Spencer asked, glancing over at him.  It was so good to see him walking without the cane finally.  Aaron had always been aware of Spencer's attractiveness, but he'd never actually thought of him as a physical man until he had been on crutches.  Then Aaron had realized what a bundle of energy Spencer Reid actually was, once it had to be contained.  He was used to Spencer pacing as he rambled on about some theory he was working out.  It had always, actually, been comforting to Aaron, in some obscure way.  
   
"No," Aaron said, realizing he'd been silent for several heartbeats too long.  "Spending the afternoon with you.  Jessica said he was talking about it all morning."  
   
When he glanced up, Spencer was blushing, but he looked pleased.  "I can't say I entirely understand the appeal, but I'm glad that Jack isn't susceptible to the Reid Effect," Spencer said, grinning wryly.  
   
Aaron smiled back.  "So am I."  
   
***  
   
"Aaron's doing well," Dave observed.  He and Emily were ensconced on the couch, Dave with the remote in his hand, Emily leaning against him with her feet up and a book, unread, on her lap.  He was stroking his fingers idly through her hair, thinking about their last case instead of the football game on the TV.  
   
"He's doing well because of Reid," she said, tipping her head back to smile at him.  He dropped a kiss on her nose and she laughed.  
   
"You're probably right.  Reid was on top of his game, this case.  He was miles ahead of me in that doctor's office, and..."  Dave shook his head.  "He was on fire.  You know the guys who take a last-second three-point shot?  The quarterback who calls the Hail-Mary play?  He had them both beat."  
   
Emily smiled, her expression affectionate and a little sad.  Dave glanced down at her, then jostled her gently.  "What?"  
   
"Oh, I was just thinking about him being the brilliant star of the BAU in another ten years, and then it made me think of Gideon, how he was the brilliant star of the BAU after you left, and what it did to him."  
   
"That won't happen to Spencer," Dave said, easily and immediately.  "He's stronger than Jason Gideon ever was.  For one thing, Gideon fell into profiling because of his involvement on a single case.  Spencer chose it because of his past.  Plus, Spencer opens up to people.  Not a lot, sure, but he lets us in.  Gideon..."  Dave shook his head.  "No, Spencer Reid and Jason Gideon are nothing alike.  Spencer Reid is the future of the BAU."  
   
Then he remembered who he was talking to and pulled her close to kiss her forehead.  "No offense."  
   
She hummed.  "None taken, Agent of BAU Past," she teased.  
   
"Heeey," he protested, but she just giggled and kissed him properly.  A few minutes later the remote dropped from his hand, unnoticed.  
   
***  
   
"Spesser, Daddy said you could teach me chess!" Jack said.  He was bouncing on one foot, a circle of pepperoni in one hand.  
   
"Jack, sit down to eat," Aaron repeated for the fourth time.  Jack obediently sat, but he was wiggling as if he had too much excitement for one little body to contain.  
   
Spencer cocked his head thoughtfully.  "I could do that," he said, nodding.  "You'll have to learn what all the pieces are first, and then how they move."  He paused.  "You know, the International Olympic Committee officially recognized chess as a sport in 1999.  You're lucky.  When I was a kid, chess was just for nerds."

Jack laughed.  "What's a nerd?"

Aaron saw Spencer's eyebrows go up, and he looked like he was about to answer--and Aaron could just imagine the lecture Spencer might give differentiating nerds, geeks, and dweebs.  Aaron broke in with, "It's that candy you like to get at Halloween, remember?"  He nudged Spencer under the table.

Spencer paused, then laughed.  "There have been numerous studies on the efficacy of chess in teaching children how to reason better, as well as improving math and even reading skills."

Jack scrunched up his nose.  "Is this _school_?"

"No," Aaron said quickly, darting Spencer another look.  "I told you, it's a game.  Do you want Spencer to teach you?"

Jack nodded enthusiastically and Spencer, thankfully, seemed to take the hint.  He smiled around a piece of pepperoni.  "Okay, then, we'll stop at the store and buy you your own set.  You can't learn to play if you have to borrow someone else's."  



End file.
